


Feelings (for him, for her)

by babyniffler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I WILL DIE FOR THESE TWO, kind of fluff?, not to be weird but i would, pov of both, the doctor thinks about clara, their thought she on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: The doctor’s thoughts on Clara, and Clara’s thoughts on the doctor.Set before ‘The Crimson Horror.’





	Feelings (for him, for her)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey who decided to actually post? i did. for once. this is amy first doctor who story and series 7 is my favourite. it’s amazing. anyway, enjoy this story. i kinda based it on the minisode “she said he said” which you can watch on youtube! bye!  
> \- anna XD

Clara’s thoughts: 

 

Another day, another early start. Another Wednesday. Wednesday’s were, quite easily, Clara’s favourite day of the week. The kids went out with their father for dinner every week, which gave her the perfect opportunity to travel with the doctor. Ah. Here lies the source of Clara’s... problem. 

Every Wednesday: each more risky, each more dangerous. Each leaving her wanting more. More of him. Clara knew that this wasn’t the normal sort of ‘fancying’ someone (god, what were they, 12 year olds?) because she’d never felt like this about someone, ever.

But now, on this very Wednesday, she would find out why she was feeling this (whatever this is) and... well...

Probably forget. Oops.

 

 

The Doctor’s thoughts:

 

Wednesday, 27th April 2013  
Today was the day that he, the doctor, would tell Clara the truth. About Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald... again. He forgot he’d already told her (shouted at her; he’s insensitive okay) but this time she would remember.

He knew the stakes of her travelling - he wasn’t stupid. He knew the danger, knew the risk, yet he kept going (she kept going, running right alongside him). But there was something else, buried so deep that no one would find it - he hoped. Feelings.  
He didn’t experience feelings very often, only with Sarah Jane and Rose (and Amy, but that was different - like a sister). He didn’t want to feel these feelings, not after losing so many, but it was Clara! His amazing, clever, beautiful Clara. No, not his, she wasn’t his. 

He knew she wouldn’t like objectifying, although he was sure he heard her call him hers. After all, he was sure (slightly) that she liked him. At least liked him? Feelings. Hitting you when you least expect. He knew where he would take her next, he had it all planned out. Take her to Victorian London, explain to her the dying-to-save-him stuff, introduce her to Vastra, Jenny and Strax and then tell her how he felt. When did that get there?

He knew what the feeling was, of course. Pure, unadulterated love for her. That was all it was. All it ever was.


End file.
